


Boarding School!

by XRyuraX



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Threesome - M/M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRyuraX/pseuds/XRyuraX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aliens don't feel like their planet is home so they go back to earth where they have to go to boarding school where not everyone is human and some don't have good intentions, at first. Kisshu's is put through things that brings his past into his present. With his sanity at stake can the one's that started this actually help Kisshu through his own demons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What, Pai you can't be serious" hissed Kisshu as he glared at Pai. Pai just gave his younger comrade a measuring look. He then turned and went to walk away. "I am not going to a human school, are you crazy"

"I think it will be fun" said Tart as he sat eating candy. Kisshu glared at him and Tart rolled his eyes.

"You would, everyone in your year is new. I am not going to a human school and being the new guy. Its hard doing that on are planet" Kisshu said. He sat down and Pai turned to him.

"Kisshu its either you go to school here or you go back to our planet, that was one of the conditions" he replied and Kisshu sighed. They had went back home and used the mew aqua, there home was even better then earth. Tart, Kish and even Pai missed earth and because of everything they had done, they where aloud back on earth but with a condition, they had to go to school. Tart would be a freshman, Kish would be a junior and Pai would be a senior. The worst was it was an all boy's boarding school; they also had to look like humans. The one thing they didn't understand was the school said it was for humans and demons.

"Fine" he said and pouted.

* * *

"Wow! Ye am going to get lost" stated Kisshu as he looked at the huge building in front of him. Tart rolled his eyes as he put a lollypop into his mouth. They walked into the school and found the chairman's office, or more like chairwomen.

"Welcome, you three must be the Yukimura (snowy village) brothers she said as she looked up from her paperwork. The women in front of them had black hair in a highpony; she had gentle brown eyes and a small smile on her face. "Now there are few rules you need to know about, one is that your curfew is nine. You have to be back on the grounds by that time and you can't go out the dorms after half ten"

"I speck for all of us when I say you will have no trouble" said Pai and Kish rolled his eyes. Pai glared at him and he blinked innocently. He smirked as Pai looked away. Izayoi giggled at the bothers behaviour, they reminded her of her son and step son. "Well it was nice to meet youthree; Watahisa will give you everything you need"

The three nodded and went back out to the receptionist. She gave them there keys, a map of the school and everything they needed. They then split to go to there rooms. When Kisshu got to his room he opened the door and looked inside. No one was there but the where things that showed someone used this room. Kisshu had a roommate; he must have gone to class. Seeing he was late to his first class Kisshu shrugged and unpacked his things.

When he was finished he put on his new uniform. He wore a black shirt with a black tie, black slacks and a black blazer. To fit in more Kish had his hair all out with a side fringe and human ears. Grabbing the map of the school Kish walked to his first class, History.

Kish looked around the corridor and sighed, he was lost. He kept walking taking in his surroundings. He stopped and turned seeing the room that was his class. He shrugged and knocked on the door. Everyone looked up at the knock and the teacher said to come in. Scarlet eyes watched as Kisshu walked in. Kisshu blushed slightly as everyone started at him. "You're late" stated the teacher and Kisshu raised a brow at that. "Sit down and don't be late for my class again"

Kisshu walked to an empty desk at the back off the class. Scarlet and cobalt eyes followed him.

* * *

Kisshu cursed as he put his things in his locker. He closed the locker door and jumped. "Yo is that your real hair?"asked a male the same age as him. The male had long black hair to his waist in a braid and deep cobalt eyes that had mischief shining in them.

"Yes this is my real hair!" replied Kisshu and the lad raised a brow. Kisshu sized all three up and knew if they wanted trouble he was fucked.

"Well I think your lying, what do you think Hiten?" asked the lad turning to the lad that looked like him. Hiten looked Kisshu up and down.

"Ye I think its dyed Bankotsu" Hiten replied looking at his friend.

"Ye I think he has contacts in too" stated Bankotsu. Kisshu glared at them and tried to push past. Kisshu hissed when his back hit the lockers. "Where do you think your going?"

"My hair isn't dyed and I haven't got contacts. Now get out of my way" hissed Kisshu and he tried to push passed again. Hiten pushed him against the lockers as Bankotsu punched him in the stomach. Kisshu sank to the floor and Bankotsu laughed.

"See you soon, Kisshu" he said and they went to their next class.

Kisshu groaned and got up. This is what he didn't want happening.

* * *

Kisshu walked out of the shower after gym and went to his locker.

"Well look at that, he has some muscles" laughed Bankotsu and Kisshu sighed. Kisshu ignored him and grabbed his clothes. Bankotsu turned him and glared at him "Don't ignore me"

Bankotsu ran his eyes down his body and he smirked. He pushed up against him and ran his hand down his chest. Kisshu froze as Bankotsu's hand stopped on the top of his towel. "Leave him alone Bankotsu" said a male voice. Bankotsu growled and looked to the side.

"I go to my mother" he replied and Bankotsu glared at him.

"Bankotsu leave it" said Hiten. Bankotsu pulled back and they went to walk out.

"This isn't over" he said and walked out. The male went over to Kish and smiled.

"He's a bastard at times, am Inuyasha by the way" said Inuyasha.

"Kisshu" Kish replied.

"Stay with me and they can't do anything to you" Inuyasha said holding his hand out.

"Thanks" said Kish taking his hand. "Why is he the leader if he's human and the other two aren't?"

Inuyasha looked at him and chuckled. "Bankotsu isn't, Hiten is. Hiten will only give orders to them if he feels like it or needs to" said Inuyasha.

"Oh" said Kisshu.

* * *

Kisshu sat on his bed thinking. He had frozen up in the locker room because of memories he tried so hard to forget. Even now they were trying to come out of the place in his mind he had locked them up in. He got up and went to the door; he had to get out of there. He stopped when the door swung open and Hiten stood in front of him.

"Well what do we have here" he said coming into the room with Bankotsu and Kouga. Kisshu walked back and stopped when his back hit the wall. "Looks like Kisshu is my room mate"

"Oh this is going to be so fun" said Bankotsu walking towards Kisshu, a sinister smirk on his lips. Kisshu's blood ran cold and he acted in fear. He held one of his sai sword out and pointed it at Bankotsu. Bankotsu stopped and narrowed his eyes. "You think that little thing is going to scare me, your going to wish you never did that"

Bankotsu grabbed Kisshu's wrist and Kisshu's eyes widened. Bankotsu smirked again as he squeezed Kish's wrist until the sword hit the floor. Bankotsu then punched Kisshu in the gut and let him hit the floor. Bankotsu pulled him up by his hair and threw him at the wall. Kisshu glared at him and opened a portal. They where shocked and he teleported to Tokyo park.

Kisshu fell to his knees on the soft grass and rapped his arms around his stomach. He pulled up his shirt and saw two black bruises. One from when Bankotsu had punched him by his locker and one from just them. He let go of his shirt and he lay down on the grass. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Kisshu-o-niisan" said a voice and a body jumped on him. Kisshu winced and looked at the young girl who had rapped her arms around him. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hello to you to Pudding" he said and chuckled.

"Pudding please get off Kisshu-san" said Lettuce. Pudding looked at her and got off of Kisshu.

"Arigatoo Lettuce" he said and stood up. The two where wearing there café uniforms.

"What are you doing here Kisshu-san" asked Lettuce.

"Our planet didn't feel like home so we came back to earth" he said and she nodded. Kisshu looked down as Pudding took a hold of his hand.

"Come to the café with us Kisshu-o-niisan" she said smiling. He smiled and nodded. She squealed and started pulling him to the café. Lettuce sighed and followed them. When they got to the café Pudding swung open the doors. "Ichigo-o-neesan Kisshu-o-niisan is here"

The other mews turned and looked at them. Kisshu nearly collapsed and they ran to him. "Kisshu are you okay" asked Ichigo.

"For such a little girl she runs so fast" he said as he got his breath back. He stood up and Pudding smiled.

"Gomen Kisshu-o-niisan" she said.

"It's okay Pudding" he replied.

"Kisshu-san what a nice surprise of you to stop by" said Keiichiro. Ryou didn't say anything but watched Kisshu closely.

"Kisshu-o-niisan is living on earth now" said Pudding and they all looked at him shocked.

"Really" said Ichigo and Kisshu nodded.

"Earth felt more like home then are planet did so where staying on earth, where even in a boarding school" he said.

* * *

Kisshu had told them everything that happened after they went home and why they where allowed to stay on earth. By the end of the night Keiichiro asked if Kisshu wanted to work at the café and help out the girls. He said yes and when they closed up he walked Ichigo home. "It was nice of you to walk me home Kisshu" she said when they got to her house.

"It was nothing Ichigo" he replied with a small smile.

"Kisshu what's wrong, I can tell there is something your trying to stay away from" she said and he looked to the side.

"It's nothing, goodnight Ichigo" he said and teleported to the dorms. He went to Tarts room and knocked on the door.

"Kisshu" said Tart and Kish smiled.

"Hey kid, could I come in" he asked. Tart nodded and let him in. he could see there was something wrong with his comrade that he thought of like a brother. "Hey would it be alright if I stayed here tonight

"Ye its okay" Tart replied.


	2. 2

In the morning Kisshu teleported to his rooms bathroom. He listened and found no one was in the room. He got a shower and changed into his clean uniform and went to his class. When he got to class he went to Inuyasha. "Sleep well" he asked.

"Okay" he said and looked down when Bankotsu walked passed. "Hiten's my room mate"

"Really, oh shit" Inuyasha said and Kisshu chuckled.

* * *

Kisshu went to his dorm room and got changed while Hiten was out. He came out of the bathroom as the door opened. Kish saw and went to teleport. "No you don't" said Hiten and he tackled Kisshu. Kisshu yelped when he hit the floor. "You're not getting away this time"

He pulled Kisshu up and threw him to Bankotsu. Bankotsu wrapped his arms around Kish and blew in his ear. "Nothing you can do this time" he said. He pulled Kisshu over to Kish's bed and pinned him to it. "Oh am really going to like this"

Kisshu struggled but couldn't move much as Bankotsu was stronger then him. "Get off me" he said doing all he could to get from under Bankotsu.

* * *

"You're late" said Ryou as Kisshu walked in the café.

"Am sorry" he said and went into the changing rooms. He changed into his café uniform and went to go out the door. He hissed and grabbed onto the wall. Pain ran up his back and he screwed his eyes shut. He jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Kisshu are you okay" asked Ichigo. He opened the door and smiled.

"Fine" he said and went to get orders.

* * *

"Kisshu could you serve table 12 for me please" said Ichigo as she rushed into the kitchen where he was cleaning dishes.

"Okay" he said and dried his hands. He grabbed a pad and went out the door. He froze when he saw who was at table 12. He went backwards and knocked into Minto.

"Watch out" she hissed but stopped when she saw the look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Y-ye am okay" he said. He then went to the table and Minto watched him. She saw who as at the table and frowned. They looked up as Kish got to the table.

"Oh my god, no way. You work here!" laughed Bankotsu. Kish gritted his teeth and stopped himself from just leaving.

"What do you want?" he asked and Hiten tusked.

"Now that's no way to talk to your customers is it Kisshu" Hiten teased. Bankotsu chuckled while running a finger up Kisshu's leg.

"Just tell me what you want" he said trying not to flinch.

"Okay I want a coffee with a mint chocolate cake and **you** " said Bankotsu running his eyes up and down his body.

"I'll have the same" said Hiten smirking.

"I'll just have a coffee" said Kouga. Kisshu then turned and went to the kitchen. When there orders where done he took them over and went to serve other people. He was walking past their table taking tea to a table when Bankotsu pulled the back of his shirt hard and he fell backwards. He cried out as the hot tea spilt all over his stomach.

"Clumsy baka" chuckled Bankotsu.

"Kisshu are you okay" said the mews as they came running to him. Ichigo helped him up while Minto turned to the three.

"I think you should leave, now" she hissed.

"Or what" said Bankotsu rising a brow.

"Raigekijin" she hissed. Hiten laughed and stood up.

"Come on, see you back at the dorm Kisshu" he said and walked out. Kisshu went into the kitchen and went to get changed.

"Kisshu wait, we need to put some ice on the burn" said Ichigo grabbing his arm.

"No its okay, am fine" he said trying to go to the changing rooms but Minto stood in the way. "Fine"

He then took off his shirt and they gasped. He had two fading bruises but also black ones on his stomach as well as the slight burn. He also had bruises on his arms and the top of his hips, that they could see. "Kisshu what happened to you" said Ichigo worried about him.

"I told you it's nothing" he said and went into the changing room. He gasped and sank to the floor. He sat there in pain with quick breaths. He stood up and turned as Ichigo walked in.

"Kisshu please tell me what's going on" she begged. She could tell there was something he wasn't telling and he wouldn't say where he got those bruises.

"Am fine, there's nothing to tell" he said and she sighed.

"If you want you can stay in mine tonight" she said giving him a small smile.

"Are you sure" he asked and she nodded.

"My parents are away, you can stay in the spare room" she said and he nodded.

"Thank you Ichigo" he replied.

"It's okay, just remember you can tell me anything" she said and walked out. Kisshu sighed and his shoulders sagged.

"That was close" he said. He grabbed a towel and wiped up the blood that was on the floor. He then took off his blood soaked pants and put on his own clothes. He walked out and put the bloody clothes in the washing machine and put it on. No one would know.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me stay here Ichigo" Kisshu said and she nodded.

"That's the bath room, why don't you get a shower while I make us something to eat. Leave your clothes outside the door and I will put them in the wash. You can lend some of my father's clothes" she said and he nodded. She started to make the food as Kisshu had a shower. He sat on his knees as the water washed away the blood.

With the food cooking Ichigo went and got Kisshu's clothes. Her brows furrowed feeling them wet. She looked at her hands and saw that they weren't just wet but they where soaked in his blood. "Oh my Kami, what happened to you Kisshu" she whispered.

* * *

"Kisshu what is the answer" said the teacher. She waited for the answer and turned. Kisshu had his head on his desk and he was asleep. His face showed he was in pain and it worried Inuyasha. "KISSHU"

Kisshu sat up in shock. He looked around and calmed down when he realized where he was. He looked at the teacher and looked down. "Gomen" he said. She shook her head and turned back to the board.

"Kisshu are you okay, you don't look so good" said Inuyasha. Kisshu rubbed his eyes and looked at him.

"Am fine" he said looking to the board.

* * *

Kisshu splashed his face and jumped when he saw Hiten. He spun around and watched them. "You never came back last night" said Hiten.

"We missed you Kisshi" said Bankotsu smirking

"What did you just call me" he growled. Bankotsu was taking back by the sudden anger in his voice. "DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT"

Both Bankotsu's and Hiten's eyes widened at that. Bankotsu then got angry. "Who the fuck are you shouting at" he hissed. He then went to punch him. Kisshu dodged and punched Bankotsu. He then tried to attack him with his sai swords. Kisshu tackled Bankotsu and held his sword to Bankotsu's neck. Hiten then pulled Kisshu off Bankotsu. He threw him at the wall and Kisshu moaned in pain.

"You're fucking dead" hissed Bankotsu.

* * *

"Hss anyone seen Kisshu" asked Ichigo. She was really worried now. Kisshu should have been at the café three hours ago. "That's it am going to see if Pai or Tart have seen him"

"Am coming with you" said Minto. Everyone was shocked that she was concerned about him. She didn't know why but she liked the alien and felt that there was something wrong. Ichigo nodded and they got changed and made there way to the BOARDING SCHOOL.

They knocked on Kisshu's room and Hiten answered. "What" he hissed.

"Have you seen Kisshu, he didn't turn up for work" asked Ichigo. She didn't like the male in front of her, something was off about him.

"Last time I saw him was in class" he said and slammed the door in there faces.

"I don't like him, there's something about him" said Ichigo.

"He's a demon" said Minto.

"A demon" she replied with a shocked expression.

"Yes and a powerful one at that but he's still an ass" Minto said and they made there way to Tarts room. They knocked and Tart opened the door.

"What are doing here old bag" he said.

"Tart now isn't the time, have you seen Kisshu. He didn't turn up for work and his room mate said he hasn't seen him since class. I think he's in trouble" Ichigo said. Tarts eyes widened and he closed the door.

"I haven't, come on we will check the school and if we can't find him we go to Pai" he said and they nodded. The three of them then went and searched the school. An hour later Tart went into the last bathroom they hadn't checked. "Oh my Kami, Kisshu"

He ran to Kisshu who was unconscious under against the wall. He had bruises and cuts all over his body. "ICHIGO, MINTO HE'S IN HERE" he shouted and they ran in.

"Oh no, Kisshu" said Ichigo and she ran to him. "Tart go get Pai"

She put Kisshu's head in her lap and let a tear roll down her cheek. "Kisshu" said Pai as he teleported in. He went other to his younger comrade and picked him up. "Take a hold of either me or Tart"

* * *

Kisshu's eyes shot open when he felt someone taking off his shirt. He then fought against them. "Kisshu it's okay, it's only me" said Pai and Kisshu looked at him. When he saw it was him he calmed down. "Kish am going to check you over okay, that means am going to have to remove you clothes"

"NO" he said and tried to move away but cried out in pain. Pai went to touch him but he flipped out. "GET AWAY FROM ME, DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME"

Pai sighed and picked up a needle. He managed to pin Kisshu down but Kisshu was still screaming. "What are you doing to him" said Ichigo. She went to Kisshu and tried to calm him down.

"Ichigo listen close, I need you to inject Kisshu with that needle. Anywhere will do" said Pai as he pinned Kisshu down again. Minto watched as the tears rolled down Kisshu's cheeks as he tried to get Pai off of him. Ichigo grabbed the needle and injected it in Kisshu's arm. A few second's later Kisshu fell into a deep sleep.

Pai sighed and let go of Kisshu. "What happened, I have never saw Kisshu like that before" said Ichigo.

"Kisshu hasn't had an episode in a few months, something set him off" said Pai. He then proceeded to take Kisshu's shirt off.

"Pai, what happened to him" said Ichigo and he looked at the two mews. "Pai please, am not stupid he can say he is okay all he wants but I know he's not. His clothes had where soaked in blood" she said and his head snapped up at her.

"When was that?" he asked.

"Last night, he was getting a shower and I told him to leave his clothes outside the door so I could wash them" she replied.

"What part of his clothes" he said in a whisper. Her brows furrowed as she remembered.

"His pants" she said. Pai's eyes widened and he turned to Kisshu.

"I see, that could be why he had an attack" he said.

"Pai" said Ichigo.

"Kisshu's mother died when he was eight and his farther didn't cope with it that good. He drank and blamed Kisshu for her dying. Kisshu's farther abused him" said Pai.

"That doesn't explain why he didn't want to be touched" said Minto.

"His farther didn't just abuse him, he also sexually abused him. Because of it Kisshu gets these episodes. If he doesn't have the ejection then not only can he be harmful to himself but if he sees someone as a threat he will kill them. The emotional abuse is the hardest thing to heal and Kisshu tries to burry it but that's not good for him" he said. Ichigo and Minto let the tears fall down there cheeks.

"Oh my Kami, poor Kisshu" Ichigo said.

"No one has the right to do that to someone" said Minto shacking her head.

"He only got away from his farther because of the mission to get earth, it's also one of the reasons he came back here" he said.

"Wait his farther is still on your plant, why hasn't he been locked up or something" said Ichigo.

"Our plant is not like yours and even if was, there is nothing anyone can do if Kisshu won't say what his farther did" he replied.

Tart wiped his tears and walked away from the door. He had gone to see if Kisshu was okay and over heard everything.

* * *

When Kisshu woke up he saw Ichigo asleep with her head on her arms on his bed. He looked around to see he was in the infirmary in there ship. He couldn't remember anything after Bankotsu kicked him in the head. How had he got here and why was he in his old clothes he wore when fighting the mews. "You had an episode" said Pai and Kisshu looked at him.

"I did, I don't remember it this time" he replied. He hadn't had an episode for nearly six months. It must have been because Bankotsu called him that.

"Kisshu who did it" he asked and Kisshu looked to the side.

"I don't remember. It's funny, I helped save our world but I couldn't fight a human" he said.

"Am not talking about that, am asking who raped you Kisshu" said Pai and Kisshu tensed up.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said quickly. All emotion went out of his face.

"Kisshu I checked you over, don't lie to me" Pai said and Kisshu frowned.

"I don't remember" Kisshu replied.

"KISSHU DON'T LIE TO ME" he shouted. It made both Kisshu and the sleeping Ichigo to jump. They both looked at Pai; they had never seen him this angry. He calmed down when he saw the terrified look on Kisshu's face. "Am sorry, I didn't mean to shout"

Kisshu nodded and turned over. "Leave me alone" he said. They nodded and walked out of the room.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Because of you.

Two weeks later

"Kisshu you have to be careful, your ribs have only just healed. I don't want you breaking them again" said Ichigo. She had stayed with him all the time she could get.

"I will be careful" he said and she smiled. He smiled back and went into his room. His smile then fell and all three males looked at him.

"Your back then" said Hiten. Kisshu ignored him and went to get some clean clothes. Kisshu yelped when lighting hit him. He hit the floor and Hiten stood over him. "Don't ever ignore me again, get up"

Kisshu held his ribs and got up. Hiten then backhanded him and he fell onto his bed. Hiten glared down at him and then smirked. He then pinned Kisshu down and was surprised when Kisshu didn't fight back. Instead he whimpered submissively looking to the side. He pulled back and turned to Bankotsu. Bankotsu shrugged and scratched the back of his neck.

They weren't used to him being submissive, they where used to him fighting back. "Why aren't you fighting back" said Hiten. He then realised that he had fallen asleep. "No fucking way"

* * *

The smell of tears woke Hiten up. He sat up and looked to Kisshu's bed to find he wasn't in it. He got up and walked into the bathroom to find Kisshu sitting on the floor with his arms rapped around his knees. His bangs hid his face and the tears that where rolling down his cheeks. Hiten sighed and kneeled down to his level. "Kisshu" he said softly to not scare him.

Kisshu looked at him but Hiten could tell her wasn't really seeing him. 'Is he sleepwalking?'

"Because of you I learned to play it safe so I can't get hurt, I will not break the way you did you fell so hard, I've learnt the hard way to never let it get that far. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me. I can not cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes, am forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life. My heart can't possible break when it wasn't even whole to start with" whimpered Kisshu "I heard you cry every night in your sleep; I was so young you should have known better then to lean on me. You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain and now I cry in the middle of the night for the same dam thing. Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything; because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in, because of you am ashamed of my life because it's empty. Because of you I am afraid"

"Who Kisshu, can you tell me who made you afraid" said Hiten. He was being careful and soft with him.

"Him, Otosan. Am afraid of Otosan, I don't want to Otosan" he whimpered with fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. He suddenly stopped crying and climbed into Hiten's lap.

"Kisshu what are you doing" he said. Kisshu nuzzled Hiten's neck.

"So warm, please stay with me. I don't want to be alone, please don't leave me" Kisshu whimpered. Hiten sighed and picked him up. He laid Kisshu down and lay down next to him. Kisshu nuzzled into him and fell into a dreamless sleep. Hiten rolled his eyes and fell asleep too.

* * *

Kisshu woke up quite warm. He snuggled up to the body next to him. His eyes shot open when he realized he was sleeping with Hiten. Kisshu looked at the sleeping Hiten and tried to remember how he got in Hiten's bed. "Stop staring at me" said Hiten and his eyes opened. Kisshu's eyes widened and he went bright red. He then yelped when Hiten shoved him off the bed. He winced and grabbed his still healing ribs. "Idiot"

Hiten rolled over and pulled his covers over his head. Kisshu stood up on shaky legs and went into the bathroom. He stripped and stepped into the shower. He sighed when the warm water hit his body. When he finished in the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and looked in the mirror. The reflection in the mirror was mocking him; it reminded him off the thing he hated the most.

Hiten jumped when he heard something shatter. He got up and went to the bathroom. Kisshu just stood there with blood dripping to the floor from his bloody cut hand. Kisshu had punched the mirror and it had cut his hand quite a bit. Hiten approached him and took his hand. He held it up and sighed. "Come on" he said and led Kisshu back into the room. He made him sit down on his own bed and Hiten took out all the pieces of glass from his hand.

He looked up when the door opened. Bankotsu raised a brow at what he saw and walked over to Hiten. Kisshu had that far away look in his eyes again just as he had last night. "Get me a towel, a bowl of water and bandages" said Hiten and Bankotsu went to get the things he asked for. He then brought them to him and Hiten proceeded to clean Kisshu's hand. When it was clean he bandaged it up and set it down.

Bankotsu waved his hand in front of Kisshu's face and got no response. "What's wrong with him?" Bankotsu asked turning to his friend. Hiten put the things in the bathroom and came back in the room.

"I have no idea, he was like this last night too" said Hiten. He then told Bankotsu what had happened the night before. Hiten then went into the bathroom and cleaned up the glass. Bankotsu put his face in front of Kisshu's and Kisshu didn't change.

Bankotsu went over what Hiten told him and smirked. "Kisshi you there" he said and Kisshu flinched. "Kisshi what would your Otosan say if he saw you like this"

"He wouldn't say anything" whimpered Kisshu. Hiten leaned on the wall and watched what Bankotsu was doing.

"Kisshi why wouldn't he say anything, he's you Otosan he would be really worried to see you like this" Bankotsu replied and all emotion in Kisshu's face disappeared.

"He only cares about himself" Kisshu said and he looked at Bankotsu. "Keep out of my business"

Bankotsu was shocked and Kisshu stood up. He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. He froze and tilted his head to the side. "What happened to the mirror?" he asked and Hiten looked at him.

"What the fuck, you punched it you idiot" he said narrowing his eyes. Kisshu looked at him confused.

"I did" he said.

"You don't remember punching the mirror and cutting your hand to bits" said Bankotsu and Kisshu nodded. Bankotsu and Hiten gave each other a look. "Wow, you really are an idiot"

Kisshu blushed and shut the door. He looked at his hand and frowned. He had another episode and again he couldn't remember. What was happening to him?

* * *

Kisshu sat on his bed staring at the wall. School had been uneventful and he didn't have work. He looked to the door when it opened and Hiten, Bankotsu and Kouga walked in. Bankotsu flopped onto Kisshu's bed and looked at him. "Been punching any mirrors lately" he laughed and Kisshu looked to the side. Bankotsu laughed and got onto his knees. "Oh I was only joking"

He pulled Kisshu to him and pinned him to the bed. Bankotsu let his hands wonder as he nuzzled Kisshu's neck and inhaled. "God you smell just as good as you taste" he said and licked up Kisshu's neck.

"What" said Kisshu confused. He remembered Kaleb saying the same thing.

Bankotsu pulled back and looked at him. "You don't know, oh wow" he said and looked at Hiten. Hiten raised his brows and walked over to them. He leaned down to Kisshu and smirked.

"You have a very nice scent and your skin has a taste to it. You taste just as good as Bankotsu here" he said and Bankotsu smirked.

"Wanna taste" said Bankotsu and Kisshu shook his head. He had gone bright red and the two laughed. "Oh come on, you will like it"

Bankotsu sat on his knees and Kisshu sat up. All three where watching him and he got really nervous. He yelped when Hiten shoved him at Bankotsu. Bankotsu wrapped his arms around Kisshu's waist so he couldn't move. They weren't going to let him go until he did what they said. He closed his eyes and leaned to Bankotsu's neck. He then attached his lips to Bankotsu's neck and sucked slightly.

His eyes widened when he heard Bankotsu moan. They where right when they said Bankotsu had a taste to him. He tasted like blackberries. Kisshu licked Bankotsu's neck as he sucked on his neck. Bankotsu moaned again and it spurred Kisshu on. He bit down slightly and pushed up against Bankotsu. Bankotsu tightened his grip on Kisshu and moaned again. Kisshu trailed his lips down his neck and up his collar bone.

Kisshu then shoved Bankotsu and pressed his lips to Bankotsu's. Everyone was shocked at Kisshu but Bankotsu went with it. He parted his lips and Kisshu slid his tongue in his mouth. Both of them moaned tasting each other. When Kisshu pulled away they where both breathless. Bankotsu whined and grinded against Kisshu. Kisshu's brows furrowed and didn't know what Bankotsu wanted.

"He wants you to fuck him" whispered Hiten in Kisshu's ear. Kisshu was surprised and watched and Bankotsu whined again and grinded against him again. "Go on, fuck him. Just like the little slut he is"

"I don't know how" whispered Kisshu. He felt Hiten brush up against him and grab his hand.

"I'll help you" he replied and he put both of Kisshu's hands on Bankotsu's chest. He then let go and Kish waited. "Undress him"

Kisshu froze for a second but then grabbed Bankotsu's tie. He pressed him lips back to Bankotsu's as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side. His belt was next to go and then his pants. When all his clothes where gone Hiten pulled Kisshu back. Kisshu panted and waited for what Hiten would tell him to do next. "Look at him" he said and Kisshu looked down at Bankotsu. "Such a slut hey, look at the way he's lying in wait for you to fuck him. Make the little slut beg for it, don't give him what he wants till he's begging you"

Hiten then whispered the next part in Kisshu's ear and Kisshu attached his teeth to Bankotsu neck again. Bankotsu moaned and arced his back when Kisshu grabbed his dick. Kisshu ran his tongue down Bankotsu's neck and down to his nipples. He ran his tongue over Bankotsu's nipple and bit down on it. He started sucking on it while he stroked Bankotsu. Bankotsu whined and thrust his hips. Kisshu was going so slow, teasing him.

At Hiten's next instruction he let go of Bankotsu's nipple and trailed his lips down the rest of his chest. Bankotsu arced his back as Kisshu took him in his mouth. "Oh fuck" moaned Bankotsu. This was the part that Kisshu was skilled at; he had a lot of practice. Bankotsu slid his fingers in that emerald hair and met those intense lust filled topaz eyes. When Bankotsu was ready to cum Kisshu pulled away. Bankotsu's eyes flew open and he whined.

"Good, tell him what you want. When you get what you want the slut will get what he wants" hissed Hiten's rough voice in Kisshu's ear. Kisshu smirked and grinded against the whimpering Bankotsu.

Kisshu leaned down to Bankotsu's ear and blew in it. "I want you to beg for it, beg me to give you what you want" hissed Kisshu. Bankotsu whined and tried to get Kisshu to carry on. "I can wait all night; beg like the little slut you are Bankotsu"

"Please Kisshu" begged Bankotsu. It was killing him now; he wanted to be fucked so badly.

"Please what Bankotsu?" asked Kisshu smirking.

"Fuck me, please fuck me Kisshu" he begged and whimpered when Kisshu chuckled.

"I can't hear you Bankotsu, what was that" Kisshu laughed.

"PLEASE FUCK ME KISSHU, PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE IT NO MORE" shouted Bankotsu. He was thrashing around and whimpering. Kisshu threw his head back and looked at Hiten. Hiten smirked and Kisshu turned back to Bankotsu. He took off his own clothes and went to lick his fingers. Hiten grabbed his hand before he could do it and popped them into his mouth. Kisshu moaned as Hiten ran his tongue over his fingers and when he was satisfied he let his hand go.

Bankotsu flinched slightly when Kisshu pressed his fingers into him. Bankotsu moaned as Kisshu pumped his fingers inside him. When he got board he pulled his fingers out and slammed into that waiting body. Bankotsu cried out at the pain and panted. Even though it hurt like fuck Bankotsu thrust his hips. "Fuck him so hard he won't be able to walk straight" said Hiten and Kisshu did as he was told.


	4. 4

Kisshu woke up naked, sticky and right up against a naked, sticky sleeping Bankotsu. Kisshu sat up and tried to remember what had happened. He went bright red when it all came rushing back to him. Thank god it was a Saturday. He slid out of the bed without waking Bankotsu and went to get a drink. He grabbed a bottle of water and went back to his bed.

"You really did a number on him, I would be surprised if he could walk" said Hiten and Kisshu looked at him. Hiten walked over to him and pushed him into the bathroom. He pushed him into the shower and turned it on. The water ran over Kisshu and his hair stuck to his face. Hiten then pushed him up against the wall. "That was really hot last night, now it's my turn"

Hiten pressed up against him and pressed his lips to his. Kisshu kissed back but something didn't feel right about this. Hiten turned him and he put his hands on the wall. What was wrong about this? Was it those powerful controlling hand or that cat like voice. That's when it hit him. Did his partner have emerald hair, no this was Hiten. Wasn't it?

Hiten paused when the whimper hit his ear. He then realized that Kisshu was shaking in his arms. Something was wrong. "Kisshu, what's wrong?" he asked. Kisshu shook his head and Hiten sighed. Something was wrong and he was going to find out what. "Want me to go slower?" Kisshu shook his head. "Faster?" another shake of his head. "Want to get out the shower?"

At this Kisshu paused and nodded. It was the shower that had got him like that; he would have to quiz him on that later. Hiten pulled him out the shower and pushed him up against the counter in stead. Kisshu felt a lot better now, the shower gave him bad memories. "Better" said Hiten and Kisshu nodded. He smirked and bit down on his neck. "Good"

* * *

Kisshu was drying his hair when he heard the thud. He looked at Hiten and he laughed. "Looks like Bankotsu's up" Hiten laughed. Kisshu left the bathroom and found Bankotsu on the floor cursing. Kisshu sighed and went to him. He helped him up and watched as Bankotsu went into the bathroom limping. He then changed his bed and jumped when arms went around his waist. "Why so jumpy"

"You scared me is all" replied Kish. Hiten ran his hands down Kisshu's body and his brows furrowed. He looked down and ran his eyes over the scars on Kisshu's body. He hadn't realized they where there. He had scars all over the bottom of his arms, on his shoulders, on his thighs and the top of his back and stomach. He ran his hands over them and Kisshu flinched.

"Where did you get these Kisshu?" asked Hiten and Kish looked at him. Hiten watched as his eyes went foggy and sighed. Not again.

Flash back

"Kisshi where are you" sang Kisshu's farther and Kisshu tensed up. From the sound of his voice he could tell his farther was drunk and he knew what that meant. "There you are my sweet Kisshi"

The twelve year old Kish turned and looked at his farther who was the double of him. The older man threw his arms around the younger boy and they fell back on the bed. Kisshu's farther straddled him and nuzzled his sons face. He made a purring sound as he nuzzled and kissed Kisshu's neck. "You've been drinking" said Kisshu and his farther giggled.

"So, what am I not aloud to drink now. If I can't then you can't my sweet Kisshi" replied Kato and Kisshu's eyes widened. Kato smirked and looked into golden eyes just like his own. "You thought I wouldn't realize, well it means we can drink together. Something else we can do together"

Kisshu's sighed and his farther went back to kissing and nipping his sons neck leaving black love bites in his wake. Not like anyone would question where he got them or like they would care. Well Kaleb would care and his farther wouldn't like it very much as it might be bad for business.

Kato started to undress his son and Kisshu tried to push him away. "Father stop" he said and yelped when Kato backhanded him.

"What have I told you about calling me that" he hissed anger in his eyes. Kisshu cried out when his farther dug his sharp claws into his arms and pulled them down his arms. Blood pored out of the wounds as Kisshu screamed while he farther did it again in different places.

* * *

 

Kisshu swiped his dagger over the inside of his arm again and again. He watch the blood pore and sighed. "Kisshu what have you done" said Kaleb as he ran to his best friend. Kaleb took the dagger and led his friend to his room. He cleaned up the cuts and bandaged them up for him. "Kish promise me you won't do that anymore"

Kisshu never said anything and Kaleb sighed. "Kaleb" Kisshu said and his best friend looked at him. Kaleb could see the pain in his best friends eyes and didn't like it one bit. Kisshu then crashed his lips onto Kalebs and Kaleb pushed him away.

"Kish no" he said but Kisshu tried again.

"Please Kaleb, make me forget just a few hours. Make me so tired so I can fall asleep" he begged and Kaleb nodded. He could never say no to Kisshu when he looked like that.

End flashbacks

Hiten sighed and laid Kisshu on the bed. "He out of it again?" asked Bankotsu walking in the room straight from his shower.

"Yeah did you realize he had all those scars?" asked Hiten and Bankotsu went over to Kisshu. He examined Kish closely and saw the scars that you wouldn't be able to see unless you knew you where looking for them.

"Kami what happened to him?" asked Bankotsu and Hiten shrugged. They both turned to the door as someone knocked on it and Hiten went to open it. He opened it and there stood Pai.

"Is Kisshu there?" he asked and Hiten opened the door to let him in.

"Depends on your definition of here, he's here in body but not in his mind" said Hiten and Pai went to Kisshu. He sighed and turned to the two.

"How long has been like this?" asked Pai looking at the frail looking younger alien. When he was like this he looked so much younger then he was and looked so vulnerable and it broke his cold heart.

"Not that long but it's the third time this week, first I woke up to find him like that in the bathroom crying his eyes out saying he's scared of his otosan and then yesterday when he punched the mirror and then couldn't remember anything afterwards. What happed to him Pai we have seen the scars?" asked Hiten and Pai shook his head.

"It's something I can't say, you would have to ask Kisshu but I doubt he will tell you. I will be right back" said Pai and he teleported out of the room. When he came back he was holding seven needles. He injected one into Kisshu's arm and Kisshu's unfocused eyes closed and he fell asleep. He then held the others out to Hiten and Hiten took them. "If he get's like that inject him with one of those but be careful because he might lash out, he will then go into a deep sleep for a few hours but sometime it won't make him it depends on what he's like"

"Okay" said Hiten nodding.


	5. 5

Kisshu's eyes fluttered open and he sat up. "Oh your awake" said Hiten and Kisshu looked at him. He stood in front of Kisshu's bed and Bankotsu and Kouga sat on Hiten's bed. Kisshu saw the needles in his hand and tensed.

"How long was I out?" he asked getting out of the bed. He saw the look on Bankotsu's face and knew something was going to happen.

"A few hours, where did you get the scars and why do you have your attacks?" asked Hiten and Kisshu grit his teeth. He glared and Hiten raised a brow.

"I don't have to tell you shit" hissed Kisshu and Hiten glared at him. Hiten then smirked and that scared Kisshu, when Hiten smirked like that you knew you where in for it bad.

"Oh I think you do Kisshu unless you don't want the needles, well we have six needles so that's six chances for your Kisshu. Here is what am going to do, am going to ask you a question and your going to answer it if not then I smash one of your needles" said Hiten and Kisshu narrowed his eyes. "How did you get the scars Kisshu?"

Kisshu had his arms next to his sides with his nails digging into his palms, he wouldn't really do it, would he?. Hiten sighed and smirked. He put the needles on the floor in a row and left space between them so he didn't break two at the same time. "I mean it Kisshu" he warned and Kisshu glared. "Fine have it your way"

Hiten then brought his foot up and stamped on one of the needles. Kisshu's eyes widened and went for Hiten but Bankotsu grabbed him. He wrapped his arms around Kisshu's chest keeping his hands pinned to his side. Kisshu started struggling and screaming. "Stop it, leave me alone" he cried but Hiten didn't move.

"That's five now Kisshu. I will ask again, how did you get the scars" he said and Kisshu's growled his eyes glowing red for a second. He panted in Bankotsu's arms still trying to get out of them. Hiten sighed and broke the second one.

"STOP IT, PLEASE JUST STOP IT" shouted Kisshu and the tears rolled down his cheeks. What did he ever do to deserve this, he did everything they wanted him to and it didn't matter. "Please let me go Bankotsu"

Bankotsu looked away as he held Kisshu, he did like him but this had to be done. Seeing Bankotsu wasn't going to do anything he thrashed again. "Kisshu just tell us" said Bankotsu and Kisshu glared at him.

"FUCK YOU, YOU PATHETIC HUMAN SCUM" he screamed and Bankotsu gasped. Kisshu was shaking in his arms and clawing at his legs. He panted and his fangs where bared at a shocked Hiten. Bankotsu's eyes hardened and he dug his hands into Kisshu's arms and Kisshu let out a yelp.

Hiten lifted his foot and Kisshu sobbed. "My otosan and some are from me" he sobbed. His eyes widened slightly and then narrowed again.

"Good, now why do you have the episodes?" he asked and Kisshu shook his head.

"Please don't, I don't want to remember. Please" Kisshu sobbed falling to his knees.

"You didn't answer my question" said Hiten and he smashed another. "You have three left now Kisshu, if I run out and you still haven't answered my questions then it will be your bones that I brake"

"I can't tell you but I can show you" he whispered and he nodded at Bankotsu. Bankotsu let him go and Hiten stood in front of him. Kisshu looked up at him and stood up. He then flung his arms around Hiten's neck and grinded on him. "Oh Kisshi-kun, my beautiful Kisshi. You know what Kisshi-kun, you where always better and cuter. I always liked you better then your mother, my precious Kisshi-kun. I never wanted to hurt you but I keep telling you not to call me that, you are to call me Kato and never otosan"

Hiten pushed him away and Kisshu fell backwards. Both demons and Bankotsu was shocked at what they had just heard. Kisshu just sat there and then suddenly let out a whale. All three jumped and where next to him in a second. "Kisshu it's okay now" said Bankotsu and Kisshu threw himself at Bankotsu. He wrapped his arms around his chest and sobbed. He looked like a small child and Bankotsu held him. That was evil of Hiten to do and now he wished he had nothing to do with it.

"Please no more, please I can't take it" sobbed Kisshu looking at Hiten and he nodded.

* * *

"Hey how you feeling?" asked Hiten as he threw his blazer on his bed. Kisshu had been quite in class and looked jumpy. Kisshu turned to him from the bathroom door.

"Am fine I guess" he replied and looked at the floor. The tension between the three had been getting worse since they found out a week ago. Kisshu had ignored them yet did everything he was asked which wasn't much. Bankotsu stayed away from there room and Kisshu, he was angry at Kisshu because of what he had called him and blamed Hiten for it though he wouldn't say it out loud.

Hiten sighed and rubbed his temples. He listened to the shower running and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he jumped. Stood in the middle of the room was a male. He had dark red hair that looked like blood that was in a high pony that hung to his mid-back and gold eyes like Kisshu, his skin was pale white and he had long ears. He wore a blood red shirt and black pants with boots. They looked at each other and Hiten glared at the male.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my room" growled Hiten and the male scoffed.

"None of your business" said the other male and he looked around the room. Hiten was about to punch him when the bathroom door opened and Kisshu walked out. He froze at the scene and the males face broke into a huge grin. "KISSHU"

The male threw himself at Kisshu and pulled the naked Kisshu to him. Hiten's eyes narrowed and he growled. Who the fuck was this person and why was he touching what was his. "Kaleb what are you doing here" said Kisshu as he smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller male. Kaleb was about five inches taller then Kisshu.

"I came to see you silly, I told you I would. I wouldn't just leave my best friend without at least coming to check up on you" said Kaleb and Hiten's brows furrowed.

"Hello" he growled and the both turned to him. Kisshu's eyes widened and he blushed. He let go on Kaleb and went to his clothes. He went to the bathroom and come out a few seconds later clothed. Hiten crossed his arms and stood glaring at Kaleb. Kaleb glared back at him and Kisshu sighed. This was going to be awkward, he had to make sure neither of them found out he had slept with the other.

"Kaleb this is Hiten he's my room mate, Hiten this is Kaleb my best friend from back home" said Kisshu and Hiten looked at him. He could smell that Kisshu was nervous and wanted to now why.

"Kisshu lets go out, I don't care about your idiot roommate" said Kaleb and Kisshu's eyes widened. Hiten growled and started for Kaleb. Kisshu stood in front of Kaleb and tried to push Hiten back.

"Hiten clam down, he didn't mean it" pleaded Kisshu and Kaleb raised a brow. Nothing really scared Kisshu except that and he was worried about his friend. Kaleb grabbed Kisshu and pulled him behind him.

"What did you do to Kisshu, he is never like that around people" said Kaleb glaring at Hiten.

"What I do to Kisshu is none of your fucking business" hissed Hiten getting annoyed.

"He is my friend so he is my business, if you have hurt him I will kill you" hissed Kaleb and Hiten laughed at him.

"I would love to see you try" he replied and Kaleb went to punch him. Kisshu grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Kaleb went for Hiten again but Kisshu was in front of him and held him around the waist. Hiten narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth.

"AM HOME" shouted Bankotsu as he walked in the door with Kouga behind him rolling his eyes. They froze at the sight in front of them. "What's going on?"

"Who are they Kish are they as much of an idiot as that one?" asked Kaleb and Bankotsu glared at him. Hiten then grabbed Kisshu and pulled him away from Kaleb. He then punched Kaleb and Kaleb went flying into the wall. Kisshu was then next to Kaleb glaring at Hiten.

"Why did you do that" he hissed and Hiten glared back at him. Kaleb jumped up and went for Hiten but Kisshu held him back. "Kaleb don't, please for me"

Kaleb looked at Kisshu and sighed. He could never say no to Kisshu, he smiled and cupped Kisshu's cheek. "Okay Kish" he said and Kisshu smiled.

"Is anyone going to tell us who he is?" asked Bankotsu.


	6. 6

"So he is your best mate from your home planet and your only aloud on earth if you go to school" said Bankotsu and Kisshu nodded. Kaleb raised a brow and Kish looked away. The was one big part that he had missed out. Hiten knew he wasn't saying something but thought best to leave it be, for now.

"Times where rough on our planet and Kisshu an that where selected to get earth back but came back with mew aqua instead. We were on earth before humans and demons" said Kaleb. Bankotsu looked him up and down.

"Hey Kisshu you never told me your friend was so cute" he said and Kaleb narrowed his eyes.

"Am Kisshu's not yours" he said and pulled Kish to him. Both Bankotsu and Hiten glared at him.

"I don't fucking think so" hissed Hiten and Kisshu looked down.

"Kaleb stop winding them up" said Kisshu and Kaleb laughed.

"Sorry Kish I couldn't help it, there so possessive over you, just like I am" he said and Kisshu sighed. Kaleb laughed and nuzzled his cheek with Kisshu's. Kisshu smiled and sighed. How did his life get so complicated. If they found out that he had slept with them both there was going to be fireworks and he really didn't want that to happen.

"My father say's hello and that he misses you" said Kaleb looking at Kisshu and he froze. He looked at Kaleb and Kaleb raised a brow. He shook his head and Hiten narrowed his eyes. "They don't know much do they?"

"Kaleb don't" hissed Kisshu and he glared at his best friend. Kaleb glared back at Kisshu and stood up form the bed they where sitting on.

"No am sorry Kisshu but you didn't even tell them about me, am your best friend. It hurts that you care more about your friendship with these then with me" he said and Kisshu stood up too. They watched each other and Bankotsu raised a brow to Hiten who was equally confused and he wanted answers, it looked like Kaleb was the way to find out about Kisshu's fucked up life.

"What are we not being told" said Hiten glaring at Kaleb and he looked at the demon. He narrowed his eyes and looked back at Kisshu.

"Kaleb don't" pleaded Kisshu and Kaleb shook his head.

"Why, might as well tell them now Kish. I mean it's not like you where never going to tell them, right" he said and Kisshu looked to the side. Kaleb shook his head and laughed. "You weren't ever going to tell them where you"

"Tell us what" hissed Hiten and Kaleb turned to him.

"Well why don't we start at when I first met Kish, remember that day Kisshu" said Kaleb and Kisshu frowned. He remembered that day so clearly and how he became best friends with his bosses son. In more than one way. "A group of lads that worked for my dad found him nearly being raped by these assholes and brought him to my father. He was so skinny I though that if I poked him that he would brake, things at home weren't great. My father gave him a job and we became best friends, when he wasn't working he would be with me"

"What did he work as for your father?" asked Hiten with his eyes narrowed. Kisshu flinched and backed away from the group. Bankotsu grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the group. He pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him so he couldn't escape.

"What do you think, a cute young boy like Kish and I mean it when I say he was cute; so high priced though because of it" he said and Bankotsu shoved him off. Kisshu winced as he hit the floor and gulped feeling the fury rolling off Hiten. This was what he was afraid of. Kaleb frowned at Kisshu who looked ready to run for the hills.

"He was a whore" said Hiten in disbelief. Kaleb spun on him and glared at him.

"You had to do what you had to do to stay alive" said Kaleb but Hiten didn't want to here it. He glared down at Kisshu and stood up. Kisshu jumped when the door slammed behind Hiten. He looked up and met Bankotsu's shocked eyes. He frowned and looked down. Kaleb held a hand out to Kisshu and Kisshu looked up at him. He slapped his hand away and teleported out of the room.

* * *

Kisshu sat on top of Tokyo tower and looked out at the sunset. It was late but he didn't want to go back to the dorm. He didn't want to face Hiten's wrath just yet, that could wait. He sighed and looked to the side as Tart teleported next to him. "Kaleb's been looking for you" he said and Kisshu looked back at the sunset. Tart sighed and sat down next to him. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine, how are you?" asked Kish looking to his younger comrade. Tart shrugged and Kisshu laughed. They watched as the sunset turned to sky into darkness. When the sun was fully out of site and the lights over took the place they stood. "Come on it's late"

Tart nodded and they teleported to the dorms. "Night Kish" said Tart and Kish turned to him.

"Goodnight Tart" he said and watched as the younger boy walked towards his room. Kisshu turned to his own room and sighed. He opened the door and walked in. Bankotsu looked at him and Kish looked down. Hiten wasn't there and neither was Kaleb.

"Come and sit Kish" said Bankotsu and Kisshu nodded. He went to the bed and sat down with his legs crossed. "Look at me Kisshu"

Kisshu sighed and looked up at him. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and shoved him. "Baka" he said and laughed. Kisshu looked up and Bankotsu lay next to him. "Hiten will come around, like Kaleb said it was either that or die and am glad your not dead"

Kisshu laughed and Bankotsu smiled. "Come here you" he said and pulled Kisshu into his arms. He rapped his arms around him and Kisshu laid his head on his chest.

"Am sorry for calling you that" said Kish and Bankotsu looked down at him.

"It's fine, I forgive you Kish. Now lets get some sleep" he said and pulled the cover over them. Kish smiled and cuddled into Bankotsu's arms.

* * *

Kisshu woke up alone in his bed. He sat up and looked around. The bathroom light was on with the shower going and Hiten was glaring at Kisshu from his own bed. "Where you going to tell us?" he asked and Kisshu looked away. He felt ashamed to tell them, he wasn't proud of what he did but at least he was alive. Kisshu jumped when Hiten grabbed his chin. "You should have told us Kish"

"I don't like what I did but it's the reason am still alive" he replied and Hiten nodded. He sighed and let go of him.

"Kaleb is annoying" said Hiten and Kisshu laughed.

"He's a bit much but you'll get used to it. He's always been there for me when I needed him, I can count on him with my life" Kisshu replied and Hiten nodded. They looked at the bathroom door as Bankotsu came out in only a towel. "Why do I feel as if this is like your second room or something"

"Coz it is" Bankotsu laughed as he sat down on the bed with them. "So what we talking about?"

"Kaleb" said Kisshu and Bankotsu smirked.

"He's hot" he said and Kisshu and Hiten laughed. Hiten rolled his eyes and then looked at Kisshu.

"You've slept with him haven't you!" stated Hiten and Kisshu looked at him. He looked away and Bankotsu chuckled.

"Well that I did see coming, what's he like in bed Kish?" asked Bankotsu and they both looked at him. "What?"

"You are a baka" said Hiten and Kisshu laughed.

"No he's a sex crazed baka" said Kisshu and Hiten laughed. They looked at Bankotsu pouting and laughed harder at his expense.

"Assholes" he said as he shoved them and laughed. Kisshu grabbed his pillow and hit Bankotsu with it. "Oh it's on now"

Bankotsu tackled Kisshu and they fell off the bed. Hiten shook his head as he watched the two play fight.


	7. 7

"See you guys tomorrow" said Kish as he walked out of the café and teleported back to his dorm. He walked in and raised a brow at the sight before him. Bankotsu looked up and smiled at him.

"Kish your back, hey what do you think" he said and turned around for Kisshu. Kish tilted his head to the side and took in the image of Bankotsu in a very expensive black suite. He wore a black shirt with a blue silk tie and a black blazer and dress pants.

"I like but what's it for?" he asked throwing his school blazer on his bed and joining Hiten on his. Hiten got up and went to his closet, pulling out a black bag. He threw the bag at Kisshu and Kish raised a brow. Kisshu opened the bag to see a suit exactly the same as Bankotsu's except the tie was the same colour of Kisshu's hair. "This is for me?"

"Yes my parents are having this huge dinner/ball thing and I aint going alone so you three are coming with me" said Hiten and Kisshu nodded. "Go try it on, got to see if it fits"

Kisshu rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom to try it on. He laughed hearing Bankotsu whining that he wasn't getting changed in front of them. He stripped off his clothes and put on the suit. Looking in the mirror he looked really different and really grown up, if only his mother could see him.

"It looks really good on you" said Hiten and Kisshu looked at him. Kish gave the demon a sad smile and looked back into the mirror. His eyes followed Hiten as he walked to the young alien and wrapped his arms around him. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about my mother and how I wish she could see me" he replied and Hiten sighed. Kisshu had never talked about his mother before.

"I think that no matter where she is she's watching you and is so proud, I know I am" he said and Kisshu smiled. He turned around in Hiten's arms and pressed his lips to the demons, Hiten kissing him back.

"Thank you"

* * *

"So you're my son's room mate?" asked Hiten's mother who was stood in front of Kisshu with Hiten's father at her side. He now knew where Hiten got his looks from, he looked a lot like his father.

"Yes I am, it's nice to meet you" said Kisshu and he bowed to them. Hiten's father chuckled and his mother smiled.

"He's very well mannered Hiten and really handsome" replied Hiten's father and Kisshu blushed. Hiten rolled his eyes while Bankotsu laughed. "And Bankotsu your still your self I see"

"Always" Bankotsu laughed while Hiten's father chuckled.

"Anyway son, Bankotsu would you come with me a second we have something I want to discuss" said Hiten's father and the two nodded.

"We will be back in a minute" said Hiten and Kisshu nodded. Hiten and Bankotsu followed Hiten's father and Kisshu looked back at Hiten's mother who smiled fondly at him.

"My son is protective of you, I can see that he cares about quite a lot" she said and Kisshu blushed again making her giggle. "I think you two make such a cute couple, do you like my son Kisshu"

"I like him a lot" he replied and she smiled.

"Am glad to hear that, so when will you two make it official" she said and Kisshu's eyes widened.

"I don't think he likes me that much" replied Kisshu and she laughed again.

"Don't worry, I can see he does. Won't be too long till he asks you I think" she said and turned to the boys as they came back. "Hiten why don't you dance with Kisshu"

"Okay" said Hiten raising a brow. Kisshu blushed and took the hand Hiten held out for him. Hiten pulled him closer and leaned into his ear. "What was my mother saying to you?"

"She asked when we were making to official" said Kisshu and Hiten chuckled. Kisshu raised a brow and Hiten shook his head in response. Kisshu rolled his eyes and looked around the room as they danced, people where watching them and it made him nervous.

"Ignore them" said Hiten and Kisshu nodded. He put his head on Hiten's shoulder and enjoyed the dance.

* * *

"What did your father want?" asked Kisshu as he laid his head on Hiten's naked chest. Bankotsu ran his hands up Kisshu's hip while nibbling on his ear.

"Nothing" replied Hiten as he stroked Kisshu's hair. The three of them laid in Hiten's bed, tired after the long night at the party and long sex afterwards. Kisshu sighed and closed his eyes falling to sleep. Knowing he was asleep Bankotsu looked at Hiten.

"You not going to tell him?" he asked and Hiten shook his head. Bankotsu sighed and looked down at the sleeping Kisshu. "You will have to soon"

"I know" Hiten replied and Bankotsu nuzzled into Kisshu falling asleep. Hiten smiled down at the two and fell asleep as well.


	8. 8

"Kisshu-ani can we talk and will you promise not to get offended?" asked Tart as they walked towards the dorms. Tart played with his buttons and Kish raised a brow at his younger brothers nervous actions. Why would he get offended by what he had to ask. He nodded and Tart sighed. "Are you sleeping with both Hiten and Bankotsu?"

Kisshu's eyes widened and he looked at the younger male. "Who told you that?" he asked and Tart looked up at him.

"The guys in my class where talking about it, they say things about you three" replied Tart and Kisshu sighed frowning. He didn't know what the young boy had heard but he hoped it wasn't that bad. "It's awkward the things they say, they say that about how fit you are and who you look better with Bankotsu or Hiten"

Kisshu laughed at the look on Tarts face and Tart rolled his eyes. He was glad it wasn't that bad and that Tart wasn't to bothered about it. "Are you okay with that?" asked Kisshu and Tart rolled his eyes narrowing them at the older male.

"Yeah though I don't like hearing about how hot you are and who you should be with" he replied and Kish smiled. He ruffled the younger's hair and Tart smiled. "Well I will see later Kish"

Kish nodded and went to his own dorm. He raised a brow at the sight before him and he chuckled. Hiten had Bankotsu pinned down who whined grinding into the demon male. Kisshu chuckled and the two looked at him. Bankotsu smiled and Hiten smirked. "Wanna come join us Kish?" asked Hiten and Kish rolled his eyes.

"How does the lower half of the school know about us three?" Kish asked and Hiten raised a eye brow.

"Kish I think the whole school knows about us three" laughed Hiten and Bankotsu whined again making both of them roll their eyes. Kish sighed and walked over to the two. Hiten leaned back and let Kisshu take over from him.

* * *

"Are you okay with everyone knowing about the three of us?" asked Hiten as they washed in the shower. Bankotsu had left hours before. Kisshu shook his head and Hiten wrapped his arms around his waist. He nibbled on his neck and Kisshu moaned. He pulled back and pulled him out the shower. "We need to talk Kish"

"Okay, about what" he replied while he wrapped a towel around his waist and sat on the bed. Hiten came out with a towel around his own waist and sat beside Kisshu. He sighed and looked at Kish.

"Look my mother really likes you and so does my father. My father wanted to talk to me about mating as I need to mate before I can take over as clan leader but that's not for a while. However a lot of people are asking my father if I would mate their daughters however I don't want to mate them. I want to mate you Kish, well it would be a trail we wouldn't mate for a long while but I would like it to be you" he said and Kish's eyes widened. Hiten wanted him to be his mate even knowing his past, he still wanted Kish over all the other people. "What do you think?"

"I would love to be your mate" he replied and Hiten smiled. He chuckled when Kisshu threw himself at him and nuzzled his neck.

"Lets go to bed" said Hiten and Kisshu nodded. They got into Hiten's bed and Hiten wrapped his arms around his future mate. A smile on both of there faces as they fell asleep.

* * *

Brown eyes looked around the school and sighed. She walked the corridors and everyone watched as she did. Why was there a girl in the all boy's school. Her eyes went to the loud laugh and she smiled, her eyes roaming a certain green haired male. "Kawaii" she said and glomped Kish who was surprised. "You are so cute, I have got to have you"

"Excuse me" growled Hiten and she looked at him. She pulled Kisshu to her chest and cuddled him while checking Hiten out.

"Your hot but he is just to cute" she replied and Hiten glared at her. Bankotsu watched the three and laughed at poor Kisshu's face. Poor Kisshu didn't know what was going on, this girl was stronger then she looked though being a demon might be a part of it.

"I think your killing him" said Bankotsu and she blinked at him. She looked down at Kisshu and gasped, letting him go but keeping him at arms length.

"Oh my poor baby" she said and went to kiss Kisshu. Hiten pulled Kisshu into his arms and growled at her. "Give him back to me you beast"

"I won't, I think you should leave my mate alone bitch" he hissed and pulled Kisshu away. She watched them go and smiled at Kisshu. She would get him, no matter what.

* * *

"You got work today?" asked Bankotsu and Kisshu looked up from his homework. He sighed and hit his head on the desk making Bankotsu laugh. "Am taking that as a yes"

"Hello Kisshu-kun, Bankotsu" said Kayla and Kisshu shot up. Bankotsu glared at her and she sat down next to Kisshu who sweat dropped.

"Hello Kayla-chan" replied Kisshu and she smiled. She looked around the library and then back at Kisshu with a smirk on her lips that Bankotsu didn't like.

"Where is Hiten?" she asked and both males looked at her.

"He has a few things to do" replied Kish and she nodded. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Kisshu who looked down at her shocked.

"Kayla I wouldn't do that if I was you" said Bankotsu and she glared at him.

"Like I care what you say" she said and continued to cuddle Kisshu who looked to Bankotsu for help. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and they both tensed when they heard a growl; they looked at each other knowing who it was and he sounded pissed off.

"Kayla do you mind getting your hands off my mate" said Hiten and she glanced up at him.

"He doesn't have a mark so he's not our mate and no I won't" she said and Hiten bared his fangs at her. Kisshu sweat dropped and turned to Kayla.

"Could you please let me go Kayla, I have to go to work" he said and she pouted. Both Hiten and Bankotsu rolled there eyes and she let Kisshu go. "See you guy's later, goodbye Kayla-chan"

"Goodbye Kisshu-kun" she said and watched as Kisshu walked away. She then looked up at Hiten and smirked as she stood up. "I will get him Hiten; just you wait and see"

"Stay away from him bitch, just because you're a girl doesn't mean I wont hit you" he said and she laughed flaring her aura. Hiten flared his and she shook her head. She smirked and walked past him; out of the room. "I don't want him alone with that bitch"

"I know" replied Bankotsu and they went to Bankotsu's room.

* * *

Kisshu sighed and threw himself on his bed, he was exhausted from work. He groaned when he heard the door open and closed his eyes not bothering with a hello to his future mate. He moaned and smiled when hands started to massaged his back. He let the hands take off his top and he laid face down on the bed to let them carry on.

The hands carried on and started to go lower. He sighed and felt so much better then he did before. The door opened again and he groaned not wanting Hiten to stop just because of Bankotsu however he tensed when he heard a growl from the door. If Hiten was at the door who was sitting on his waist giving him a massage.

Kisshu turned his head and looked up at a smiling Kayla. He blinked and jumped making her fall off his back. "What the hell!" he said and she brushed off the clothing.

"I was about to ask the same thing" growled Hiten and Kisshu looked to him. He winced at the glare the demon sent him and Kayla giggled.

"It was only a massage Hiten, he looked so tense" she said and Hiten glared at her; his eyes flashing a bright red.

"Get out of my room" he growled and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, bye Kisshu-kun. If you want to carry on my room is the last down the hall" she said and winked at him. She then left the room and Hiten looked at Kisshu.

"I didn't know it was her" he said and Hiten laughed. The way he did made Kisshu shiver; that didn't sound good. Kisshu looked towards the bathroom and Hiten saw this.

"Don't even think about it" hissed Hiten but Kisshu already started for the bathroom. He yelped when Hiten grabbed him by his hair and threw him back into a wall on the other side of the wall. Kisshu hissed and looked up as Hiten came towards him. "I fucking told you to stay away from her"

"No you didn't and I didn't know it was her. I was face down, I thought it was you" he replied and Hiten gritted his teeth.

"How the fuck didn't you realize it wasn't me you fucking idiot" Hiten growled and Kisshu glared at him. He stood up and walked to Hiten.

"Don't call me an idiot" he replied and Hiten laughed.

"Or what Kisshu, you gonna hit me" he laughed and Kisshu slapped him. Both of their eyes widened and Kisshu stood back. Oh he was in shit now. Hiten's eyes hardened and Kisshu gulped backing away from the furious demon. "You hit me"

"Am sorry" replied Kisshu and he cried out as Hiten's fist hit his cheek knocking him back into the wall. He then doubled over when Hiten punched him in the stomach. He grabbed him by the hair and pinned him to the wall with his hand around Kisshu's neck. Kisshu shook slightly and tears rolled down his cheeks. Hiten saw this and his eyes widened. He let Kisshu go and Kisshu slid down the wall.

Hiten fisted his hands to stop himself from hitting him again. He turned and walked out of the room; slamming the door behind him that hard it shook.

* * *

Kisshu hissed as Bankotsu put the ice pack on his cheek. "I shouldn't have hit him" said Kisshu and Bankotsu sighed. He had found Kisshu twenty minutes later and Kish had told him what had happened.

"He's not used to people hitting him, you pissed him off more then he already was but I think he's sorry for it. I mean he left right, normally he would have kicked the absolute shit out of you but he didn't" replied Bankotsu and Kish laughed.

"I guess your right" he laughed and Bankotsu smiled.

"I bet he gets you something to make up for it" said Bankotsu and Kisshu shook his head.

* * *

Kish woke up to the sound of the door opening. He silently got out the bed not to wake Bankotsu and stood their. Hiten looked up and looked away from him. "Am sorry for hitting you" he said and Kisshu smiled. Bankotsu was right, he was changing. He had never apologised for hitting him before, it was a start. Kisshu hugged him and then frowned.

He pulled away and looked up at Hiten. "You stink" he said and Hiten raised a brow. His eyes widened slightly realizing what Kisshu was referring to. Kisshu meant that he smelled strongly of sex and it wasn't Kish he slept with.

"I was with Bankotsu" he lied and Kisshu stood back even more.

"You fucking liar" hissed Kisshu and Hiten looked at him shocked.

"Am not lying to you Kish" he replied and Kish laughed.

"Well that funny because Bankotsu has been with me all night" he replied and looked at the sleeping Bankotsu in Kisshu's bed. Hiten swore and Kisshu shook his head. "Fuck you"

Kish spun around and grabbed his jacket. "Where are you going it's four in the morning Kish" said Hiten and Kish spun around to glare at the demon.

"Anywhere away from you" he said and went to leave but Hiten grabbed his arm. "Get off me"

"No" Hiten growled and Kish glared at him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME" Kisshu screamed and Bankotsu shot up looking around. He looked at Kish and Hiten who where glaring at each other.

"Your not leaving" hissed Hiten and Kisshu pulled his arm out of Hiten's grip.

"Why don't you go back to your bit of fun, they must mean more to you then I do. I was angry too but I didn't go out AND FUCK THE FIRST PERSON I SAW" Kisshu shouted and Bankotsu winced. Kisshu gave him a sad look and them stormed out of the room. Hiten followed but Kisshu teleported away.

"Shit" Hiten cursed and punched the wall. He walked back into the room and met Bankotsu's confused look. He shook his head and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Kish looked up as the door opened and Kayla looked shocked. "Kisshu what's wrong?" she asked and opened the door so he could come in. He walked in and looked around. She had the room to herself; well being the only girl in a boys should of meant she had to have her own room. "Sit"

He nodded and sat down on her bed. He watched as she sat down next to him and realized that hair was wet. "Did you sleep with Hiten?" he asked and she sighed.

"Yes, I did. Am sorry Kisshu, I didn't mean to. It just happened" she said and he let out a shaky breath. He looked at her as she put her hands on his face and leaned to him. He let her kiss him and after a few seconds he kissed her back; closing his eyes. Two could play at this, if Hiten could sleep with her then so could he. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He kissed down her neck and she climbed into his lap while taking off her top. He took off her bar and kissed down her chest. He looked at her and she smiled. He kissed her again and pushed her down on the bed. He would hurt Hiten the way he hurt him and with the same person.


	9. 9

Kisshu walked into his dorm and glared at the still awake Hiten. "Where have you been?" he asked and Kisshu ignored him. He went to his draws and grabbed some new clothes. He turned around and jumped as Hiten was in front of him. "Who?"

"Kayla, the same person you slept with. Funny how you couldn't stand her yet went and slept with her" laughed Kisshu and Hiten grabbed his face softly. Kisshu looked up at him and Hiten crushed his lips to his. Kisshu tried to pull away but Hiten grabbed the back of his neck so he couldn't when he let go the lent his forehead on Kisshu's.

"I am so sorry Kisshu, it was a mistake. I was so angry at you and I went to her room to give her one last warning to stay away from you. We started arguing and it just happened. Am sorry Kisshu but it won't happen again" said Hiten who closed his eyes and Kisshu pulled away from him.

"Your going to have to do a lot better then that" he said and went into the bathroom; locking the door behind him. Hiten sighed and put his head on the wall.

* * *

Kisshu sat down next to Inuyasha and Inuyasha raised a brow. "What's wrong?" he asked and Kish looked at him.

"Hiten cheated and then so did I" he replied and Inuyasha's brows raised at his friend. Kish sighed and let his head hit the table.

"Wow, do you know who with?" he asked and Kisshu looked up at him sheepishly.

"Kayla, the same person I cheated on him with" he replied and Inuyasha shook his head. Kisshu moaned and let his head hit the table again. "He apologized but I told him he would have to do better but know he won't talk to me"

"What are you going to do"

"I don't know but I can't let him get away with it" Kish said and sat up. Inuyasha looked at him and smiled at the alien. Kish raised a brow at his friend and Inuyasha laughed.

"Let's go out tonight and get your mind off it, it might even make him wise up if he thinks your moving on" said Inuyasha and Kisshu bit his lip in thought.

"Okay lets do it" he replied and Inuyasha nodded.

"Okay be at my room for nine"

* * *

Kisshu looked over what he was wearing in the bathroom mirror and nodded. He walked out and grabbed his phone and money; putting them in his pocket. "Where you going?" asked Bankotsu and Kisshu looked at them. Bankotsu and Hiten sat on Hiten's bed.

"Out with Inuyasha" he replied and walked to the door.

"What time will you be back?" asked Hiten and Kisshu looked at him over his shoulder.

"Don't know, I might not be" he replied and walked out the room. Hiten growled and stood up; Bankotsu raising a brow.

"Come on, where going out" he said and Bankotsu nodded.

* * *

Kisshu looked around the club as they made there way to a booth. It was easier then he expected to get in but it seemed that they knew Inuyasha so that's probably why. Inuyasha put the drinks down and Kisshu drank some while running his eyes over the people. "Lets have a good night" said Inuyasha and Kisshu nodded. They took a shot and headed to the dance floor not aware of green eyes watching them.

Kisshu laughed at Inuyasha who was getting hit on by this really annoying girl and Inuyasha gave him a pleading look. Kisshu sighed and went over to them; wrapping his arms around Inuyasha waist. "Is she bothering you baby" he said and the girl's eyes widened. She then turned and walked away making Kisshu laugh. "That was so funny"

"No it wasn't, she wouldn't leave me alone" whined Inuyasha and he shoved Kish slightly. Kish bumped into someone and turned to look at them.

"Am sorry" he said to the male he had bumped into. The man had short spiked brown hair and dark green eyes. Though his pointed ears showed he was a demon.

"It's fine, am Akira" he said and Kish smiled.

"Kisshu" he replied and Akira smirked.

"Why don't you and your friend come join us?" asked Akira and Kisshu looked at Inuyasha who shrugged. Kisshu nodded and they followed them over to the booth where another three males sat.

* * *

Kisshu laughed slightly as Akira nipped at his neck. Kisshu was drunk and Inuyasha was telling the three others a story not noticing his friend sitting in this guys lap. Akira kissed up his neck and bit his ear. "Why don't you come home with me Kisshu, I could show you what a real mans like" he said and Kisshu gasped as he put his hands down his pants.

Akira kissed him and he kissed back; rapping his arms around his neck. He moaned and bucked into him and he took a hold of him. Kisshu gasped and Akira smirked at the sound. He was about to push him down on the couch but suddenly Kish was pulled off Akira. "What the fuck" said Kish as he was thrown into someone's strong arms.

"What do you think your doing" snarled Akira and Hiten glared at him; letting his aura flare around him. Akira's eyes widened and he back away slightly. "Hiten am sorry I didn't know he was yours"

"Yeah well now you do, don't ever touch him again or I will fucking kill you" Hiten hissed and Kish glared at him.

"What the fuck Hiten, did you follow me" he hissed and Hiten glared at him.

"Yes I fucking did and am glad I did" Hiten growled and Kisshu glared at him. Inuyasha stood next to him in Bankotsu arms. "Come on where leaving"

"No, don't tell me what to do" said Kisshu and Hiten grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to him.

"I WILL TELL YOU WHAT TO DO, GET IN THE FUCKING CAR" shouted Hiten and Bankotsu let Kisshu go. Kisshu turned and stormed towards the car. He got in the back and made Inuyasha sit next to him. Bankotsu got in the drivers seat and Hiten in the passengers.

When they got to the dorms Inuyasha turned to Kish. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said and Kisshu nodded. He walked into his room and started taking his clothes off.

"Bankotsu leave us please" said Hiten and Bankotsu nodded. He walked out the room and Hiten walked to Kisshu. He grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. "How dare you"

"What I was having fun, am I not aloud to do that" hissed Kisshu and Hiten backhanded him. Kisshu looked up shocked and then glared at Hiten.

"Your drunk Kisshu, you couldn't even tell you where in danger. He was going to take you home, fuck you and then eat you" Hiten hissed and Kisshu shook his head.

"And how would you know that?" he laughed and Hiten growled.

"Because I know of him Kisshu, it's what him and his group of friends do" he replied and Kish looked away. Hiten sighed and let him go. "Look I just don't want you getting hurt Kish, I care for you too much"

"Am sorry Hiten" Kish said and Hiten nodded.

"Come on let's sleep" he replied and Kisshu nodded.

* * *

Two months later

"Finally exams are over" said Kisshu and Bankotsu laughed while Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Hiten smiled and wrapped his arm around Kisshu's waist. They got to the room and Kisshu collapsed on the bed making them all laugh.

"We can relax now for a while" said Inuyasha and he laid on the bed as well. They all looked as someone knocked on the door and Kisshu opened it.

"Hey Kayla" he said and she walked in the room. Kisshu went to her and made her look at him. "Hey what's wrong, have you been crying?"

"Kish we need to talk" she said and he nodded. Bankotsu pulled Inuyasha up and they left the room; Hiten going to follow but she stopped him. "You need to hear this too"

"Okay" he said and sat down. Kisshu sat next to him and smiled at her.

"Am pregnant" she said and Kisshu felt sick. He looked at Hiten who had gone white and he looked to her as she started crying again. He got up and pulled her into his chest while she cried.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay Kayla" he said and looked at Hiten as he stood up.

"Who's is it?" he asked and she glared at him.

"I don't know, it's either you or Kisshu" she said and he nodded. "Am keeping it, no matter who the father is"

"No your not" hissed Hiten and both Kayla and Kisshu glared at him.

"It's my body I can do what the fuck I want" she hissed and they glared at each other.

"Hiten this could be my child, I wanna keep it too" said Kisshu and Hiten looked at him. He sighed and sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

"My parents are going to kill me" he said and Kisshu laughed.

"Your parents, fucking Pai is going to chop my into little tiny pieces" said Kisshu and Hiten rolled his eyes.


End file.
